Nilai Kasih Ibu
by Moccharamel
Summary: -EDITET GOMENED ? -Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke belanja. Dan Sasuke merasa kesal pada Mikoto? Apa rencana Mikoto untuk meluluhkan Sasuke? My second fic! Sangat GaJe dan gomen kalo ada yang mirip..


**Disclaimer :** Naruto poenya oom Masashi Kotomono* bubur abang ijonya belum nyampe rumahku,om?* (oom Masashi :"Gimana mau nyampe, gue kan nggak ganti nama!?)

**Author :** Arishima Ryuu-Chan (aku Ichigo Cha-chan yang telah mengganti penname-nya^^)

**Summary :** "Hahaha~ Sasu-chan , kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ibumu tetap menyayangimu"," ibu selalu memberi perintah yang menyebalkan" Umpat sasuke lirih.

**Warning :** AU,OOC, Kembali ke umur 10 tahun. Ngga suka??keluar!!*ngusir- dikeroyok massa*

**Nilai kasih ibu**

Minggu pagi cerah, tak akan di lewatkan begitu saja oleh orang-orang Konoha untuk menyegarkan pikiran sejenak dari pekerjaan mereka.

Di hari libur ini anak-anak bebas bermain dan bersantai. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Waktu bersantainya kini tersita karena ia harus . . .

" Sasukeee! Tolong belikan kecap di kiosnya Anko-chan!"

Mari lanjutkan, karena ia harus membantu Mikoto, ibunya.

"Yaaah~ibu . . . Sasuke kan masih duel ama Naruto!"

Sahut sasuke masih asyik memainkan stik PS-nya.

" Bantu ibumu dulu lah, Teme. Aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

Ujar Naruto sok dikhawatirkan.

"Aku tidak mencemaskanmu, Dobe! Cuma cemas pada game-ku. Nanti kau curang lagi!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sasu sayaaaang . . . Bantu ibu sebentar, naaak…!" seru Mikoto dengan melagukan dua kata di awal kalimatnya. Naruto tertawa mengejek. Sasuke mengutuk-ngutuki Mikoto dan Naruto dalam hati *Durhakanya . . .=,='*

"Khekhe . . . Aku pulang dulu ya, teme ! Jaa ! " Sasuke melepas kepulangan Naruto pasrah. Dan ia juga pasrah membantu ibunya.

Mengingat tadi pagi ia sudah capek-capek menyiram tanaman, menyapu halaman, membuang sampah, dan membereskan tempat tidur.

"Sasuke . . . Tolong belikan semua bahan yang ada di catatan ini ya?"

Mikoto menyerahkan selembar kertas yang panjangnya lebih dari 12km *tapi bohong!*

Sasuke sweatdrop, " Ibu bilang Cuma beli kecap? Kok jadi sebanyak ini?"

"Mana mungkin Ibu menyebutkan semua bahan yang ada di daftar? Jadi Ibu katakan saja yang paling atas. Kecap kan?"

Sasuke membaca daftar belanjaan dari atas.

Kecap

Bawang putih

Tepung terigu

dll…..

"Ahh ibu!" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Mikoto tertawa kecil.

"Ibu selalu punya ide untuk memancing anaknya. Sekarang cepat ke kios! Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Ibu harus cepat-cepat memasak !" Mikoto

menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya.

" Iya iya… Tapi semua ini ada upahnya lho!"

Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti. Apa artinya? Jangan Tanya karena author juga nggak tau. Lihat saja nanti.

=\^0^/=

Sasuke berjalan malas ke kios Anko yang letaknya di ujung jalan komplek rumah Sasuke. Di sana Ia mendapat bisikan-bisikan mengganggu dari Sakura dan Ino, 2 orang dari sekelompok anak perempuan cerewet + tukang gosip yang sedang berbelanja di situ. Mungkin besok akan muncul infotainment baru di konoha Elementary School dengan judul 'Sasuke Uchiha membeli sayur'. Belum lagi,Sasuke harus berdesak-desakan dengan ibu-ibu yang sedang memilih sayur. Kepanasan,haus,plus mendengar ibu-ibu -yang sama cerewetnya dengan Sakura dan Ino- bergosip ria sangat-sangat membuat Sasuke stress.

"Eh,Sasu-chan. . . Tumben kau yang berbelanja kemari. Pasti ibumu yang menyuruhnya ya?" Tanya Anko mencoba bersikap manis pada bocah yang masih

berumur 10 tahun di depannya.

Sasuke memberikan daftar belanjaan dan dengan gesit Anko menganbil bahan-bahan makanan sesuai dengan yang ada di daftar.

"Iya, Ibu yang menyuruhku, Menyebalkan! Sepertinya ibu sudah tidak sayang pada—ups!!" Sasuke menutup mulutnya keceplosan. Untuk apa curhat pada orang lain? Mencemarkan nama baik klan Uchiha saja.

Tapi sebenarnya, Sasuke curhat pada orang yang tepat. Karena Anko terkenal sebagai orang yang baik dan bijak.

"Hahaha~Sasu-chan, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ibumu tetap menyayangimu".

"ibu selalu memberi perintah yang menyebalkan!" Umpat sasuke lirih. Anko mendengar itu tapi ia tidak merespon apa-apa. Cuma menyunggingkan senyum manis yang tidak Sasuke lihat.

Anko kenal baik dengan sosok Mikoto. Jadi bukanlah sesuatu yang tak biasa jika ada yang mengeluh karena di perintah oleh Mikoto.

=\^0^/=

"Aaaahh. . . ." Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kursi ruang makan yang juga seruang dengan dapur. Mikoto menghampiri meja makan, di mana sasuke meletakkan belanjaannya.

"Tak ada yang terlupakan kan?"

"Semua sudah komplit!" Jawab Sasuke.

Mikoto mulai memasak. Sedangkan sasuke masih duduk di kursi ruang makan, bermain dengan benda apa saja yang bisa ia mainkan.

Mata sasuke tertuju pada buku catatan dan pena milik Mikoto yang tadi Mikoto gunakan untuk menulis daftar belanja. Sasuke meraih dua buah benda itu. Berpikir sejenak lalu menuliskan sesuatu.

Mikoto milirik sasuke sebentar. Di lihatnya sasuke yang sedang serius menulis. Lalu ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk merenggangkan otot sambil berseru, "Selesai!" Ia melempar pulpennya agak kasar.

Mikoto meletakkan beberapa sayuran yang akan di potongnya di meja makan. Dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan buku catatan ibunya yang sudah di tulis sesuatu., meminta sang Ibu untuk membaca tulisannya.

Ibunyapun mengambil buku itu dan membacanya.

**. . .**

Ongkos upah membantu ibu :

1. Membantu ke kios sayur : 20 ribu

2. Menyiram tanaman : 15 ribu

3. Menyapu halaman : 15 ribu

4. Membuang sampah : 10 ribu

5. Membersihkan tempat tidur : 20 ribu

Jumlah : 80 ribu

**. . .**

Selesai membaca, Mikoto tersenyum, mengambil pena dan menulis di belakang kertas yang sama.

**. . .**

- Mengandung selama 9 bulan : "GRATIS"

- Jaga Malam karena menjagamu : "GRATIS"

- Air mata yang menetes karenamu : "GRATIS"

- Khawatir memikirkan keadaanmu : "GRATIS"

- Menyediakan makan, minum, pakaian, dan keperluanmu : "GRATIS"

Jumlah keseluruhan nilai kasihku : **"GRATIS"**

**. . .**

Air mata sasuke berlinang setelah membaca tulisan Mikoto. Benar, Ibu takka meminta apapun darinya. Cukup Ia yang sadar kalau Ibu membutuhkannya. Ia memeluk ibunya dan berkata, "Aku sayang ibu".

Lalu ia mengambil pena dan menulis di kertas, **"LUNAS"**

"**The end"**

Ryuu : Wph . . . Akhirnya terpublishlah pik-ku di fandom Naruto! Walopun di sini charanya Sasuke ama Mikoto . . . Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak buat Hyuu-chan yang udah bantuin ngasih tau Ryuu gimana cara publish dan update. Kheeheehee…X)) Arigatou, Hyuu-chan…^^

Ichigo : Ahahahai~ Dasar Ryuu malu-maluin aja! Masa' mau publish dan update aja masih di ajarin!! Gyahahaha…XDDDD

Ryuu : *Cuma mendeathglare* Wokeh jangan di dengarkan omongan nggak

penting dari partner saia! Ryuu dapat ide pik ini setelah dapet SMS dari temen

yang isinya tentang nilai kasih ibu kayak yang ada di pik Ryuu. XD

Wew… Ryuu ampe terharu ngebaca SMS itu…*nangis guling-guling, nggak

Nyambung* co cweeeet…..

Ichigo : Mana-mana SMSnya?? *ngrebut hp Ryuu*

hiksu… Ryuu copycat banget siy!!?

Ryuu : *naik darah, jadi kyuubi* AKHU BUKHAND COPYCAAAAATT!!!

*Nggeplak Ichi pake ekor kyuubi*

Ichigo : * terlempar ke angkasa* RnR pliiiiiissss!!!! KYAAAAA!!!!

=^^b=


End file.
